yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Game over
There are two types of game over scenarios in Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game: ''Mini-game driven game overs where the player dies after failing an attraction, and plot-driven game overs that can fit into the story due to making wrong or bad decisions. Plot related game overs First Trial time up If you fail to free Sara from the restraints in the first trial room as Joe, a phone will ring telling you that the time is up, then the mechanism will suddenly swing upwards and crush Sara in-between the two sides, killing Sara and leaving Joe alone into a game over. Russian roulette gone wrong During Russian roulette, if Sara kills someone with a live bullet she starts to scream, and it's an instant game over. Failing the Birdcage Game As the faces approach, if Sara fails to shine the holy light and they attack three times, it's an instant game over. Safalin's help :''For the scene transcript see Safalin's help. This Game over is available between Day 1 Night and Day 3 Noon in Chapter 2, Part 1. Tia Safalin, as the medical officer, offers Sara a chance to "heal" her heart. If Sara takes her up on it, her Hallucination Level will go down to zero. Safalin hooks Sara up to a machine that erases the memory and feelings she has of Hallucination Joe. At this point, the machine is fairly harmless. thumb|Safalin's help. However, Safalin warns against multiple uses of the machine as it can potentially irreparably damage the patient's mind. Sara cheerfully agrees, but she can do it a second time anyway. Euphoric, Sara will agree not to ask again after Safalin is done. When Sara asks a third time to be healed, Safalin at first dubious comes to the conclusion that Sara was likely broken long before. The third time, Sara's memories of Hallucination Joe are not what is burned away, but that of the real Joe. Afterward, Sara pleads Safalin for one more go at the machine like that of an addict. Safalin gently refuses her but promises to do so again as long as Sara does what she says from then on. Q-taro's escape : For the scene transcript see Q-taro's escape. On the third day of the Sub-Game negotiations, if Sara agrees to trade with Q-Taro for 20 (or 10 tokens depending on if you traded with him by playing an attraction with him) he will take his accumulated tokens to the vending machine prize. The vending machine turns out to be an "exit prize," and when Sara confronts him, he excuses himself by claiming he'll just go on ahead to get help. Sara is unconvinced and calls him out on not telling anybody. Rio Ranger then appears to tells Q-taro he forgot to mention that as soon as Q-taro exits it'll mean the immediate death of those left behind. Q-taro is at first outraged, as he put all but one of his tokens into the machine. Ranger playfully agrees it was unfair not to mention it, so offers to return all Q-taro's tokens if he wants. When Q-Taro makes no move to accept the offer, Sara disbelieving and desperate, tries to convince him otherwise. Shockingly, Q-taro turns away, apologizes, and inserts his last coin. Sara falls to the ground as her collar starts harshly beeping and the light of the exit fades. Overwhelmed by hallucinations thumb|Sara overwhelmed by hallucinations. If Sara's Hallucination Level reaches over 100, she sees a vision of Joe on his knees being held up by wrigglers. Then she sees herself standing in front of him before approaching Joe with a raised knife before plunging it down on his head. The stress and guilt overwhelm her, and despite Gin calling out for Sara, Keiji solemnly announces it's too late for her. Pink Room lock During Sara and Keiji's exploration of the first floor in the hours before the 2nd Main Game, they attempt to go into the Pink Room. Unfortunately, it's locked, but with the correct answer to a question, it can be opened. The question is, how many participants are not allowed to drink? If the wrong number is entered, a poisoned needle pops out of the knob and pricks Sara. She dies in Keiji's arms, internally apologizing to him. Falling into despair Shortly after receiving the Sacrifice card for the 2nd Main Game, Sara runs to Reko/Alice's body in the Room of Lies hoping to retrieve extra Me-Tokens to make a trade. However, the tokens are missing and Sara starts to fall into despair. Gin manages to snap her out of it and comforts her, telling her to believe in Joe and not whatever hallucination she's been paying attention to. Sara has to resolve herself, but if she doesn't, and allows Hallucination Joe's hands to reach her, it's game over. Hacking failure Having failed to give Shin enough warnings of the error messages in Gashu's monitor room, Gashu finds the both of them there. While he finds it's a pity the both of them blatantly tried to escape the game, he mercilessly releases a white gas into the room. The gas is poisonous, so both Sara and Shin choke on it and die. Lost credibility in the Main Game If Sara loses all clout during the discussions in the Main Game, she loses focus and tunes out everything going on around her. Inevitably, regardless of whether she's a candidate up to voting or not in-story, she gains the majority vote and dies. Attractions :See also: Attractions ;Memory Dance Upon failing, Sara and her partner get tied up by 4 ropes each restraining one limb and a blade hitting them, both of them dying and being strung up from the ceiling. Dance Memory Death.png|Sara and Kanna. Dance Memory Death Reko.png|Sara and Reko. Dance Memory Death Gin.png|Sara and Gin. ;Arm-Wrestling Upon failing, Sara and her partner both get grabbed by a monster by the head, their head getting crushed by the might of the monster and they die from the injuries. Arm Wrestle Death Keiji.png|Sara and Keiji. Arm Wrestle Death Q-taro.png|Sara and Q-taro. Arm Wrestle Death Alice.png|Sara and Alice. ;Charge Card Battle Upon failing, Sara and her partner are blasted by a beam, knocking them both into a wall seriously wounded. Both of them likely die from their wounds. Charge_Card_Battle_Death Keiji.png|Sara and Keiji. Charge_Card_Battle_Death Q-taro.png|Sara and Q-taro. Charge_Card_Battle_Death Gin.png|Sara and Gin. ;Fly Swatter Upon failing, Sara and her partner are chased by the bugs, the bugs catch up and hit them multiple times, Sara and her partner are then shown to have died from head wounds. Fly Swatter Death Kanna.png|Sara and Kanna. Fly Swatter Death Nao.png|Sara and Nao. Fly Swatter Death Gin.png|Sara and Gin. ;Quick Draw Upon failing, Sara and her partner end up both getting impaled on the same sword, the sword pinning them both to the ground. Quick Draw Death Shin.png|Sara and Shin. Quick Draw Death Reko.png|Sara and Reko. Quick Draw Death Nao.png|Sara and Nao. ;Spirit Shutter Upon failing, Sara and her partner end up both being grabbed by several hands on the shoulders, neck and face, both of them likely being ripped apart. ;Runaway Minecart If Sara and her partner fail to beat the timer, a boulder falls from above and crushes them. ;Hide and Seek Upon failing, Sara and her partner see Sara hiding behind a rock (her partner likely being caught in the open by one of the 3 monsters) and then the masked killer peeks around the rock, there's a flash and then the rock Sara was hiding behind is covered in blood. ;Stay On Target Upon failing, Sara and her partner both get eaten by the first monster, who then spits out a ton of blood, showing that they were chewed alive. Stay on Target Death Shin.png|Sara and Shin. Stay on Target Death Reko.png|Sara and Reko. Stay on Target Death Alice.png|Sara and Alice. See also *Endings External links *Wikipedia entry on Game over Category:Meta